No pienses en el
by Become one with Makita
Summary: No lo digas! ni se te ocurra decirlo! el quedo en tu pasado! yo soy tu presente ahora y el unico que ocupa tu corazon- le grite mientras ocultaba mi cabeza en su cuello y lloraba con furia


-Bastardos de las fuerzas de la Republica Italiana! Vamos ya!- grite eufórico a todas mis tropas ala vez que le daba un golpe al caballo para que comenzara a correr

Nos encontrábamos en medio de campo abierto, un miedo y una sensación de impotencia tremenda invadía nuestros cuerpos mientras le dábamos golpes a nuestros caballos para que fuesen mas rápido. Ese inútil francés de Francis podría atacarnos en cualquier momento si esquivaba las tropas del tipo ese Prusia, cosa que dudaba, pero no había que bajar la guardia. Prusia se había echo cargo de atacar y mantener a Francia ocupado mientras mis tropas, mi hermano y yo nos hacíamos paso al vaticano

Feliciano iba al frente puesto que el conocía el camino. Maldición tenia que llevarnos a todos por campo abierto. Por alguna razón la ira y la furia me recorrían el cuerpo entero al verle, estos días nos hemos distanciado, no solamente por las tácticas de batallas y las ocupaciones de país, claro que no, algo le pasa a este idiota, algo le pasa y no me lo dice. A estado muy distanciado de la realidad, se la pasa mirando a la nada en ocasiones, no me escucha cuando le hablo, y…ya no sonríe estupidamente por nada como antes maldición!. Su sonrisa era de las cosas que mas me gustaban de el! Aparte de su voz, sus besos y sus ti amos

Doy 1 gruñido y inconscientemente le doy mas golpes al caballo. Este chilla y acelera mas su correr, echándome toda la tierra en la cara- H-Hermano para! El caballo va a…!-Escuche a mi hermano gritar detrás mió, no me había dado cuenta que deje a mis tropas atrás. Inconscientemente gire la cabeza para verle tras la nube de humo, pero no pude ver nada, ya que sentí 1 gran golpe y como me elevaba en el aire, para caer de 1 golpe duro y seco de cara al suelo de tierra. Me dejo mareado por 1s instantes hasta que me ubique y pude ver bien, el caballo se había caído al suelo

-R-Romano! Hermano estas bien?- Feliciano fue parando su caballo poco a poco hasta desmontarse de el y bajar a ver como estaba. Su cara denotaba preocupación y angustia, antes de que su mano me alcanzase la había golpeado con mi brazo y le mire con ojos llenos de furia

-No se detengan saccos di merda! Los quiero a todos corriendo hacia el vaticano ya! No se paren por mi!

Feliciano me miro con horror y miedo antes de golpear a su caballo y salio corriendo, mis tropas le imitaron. Poco a poco fui viendo como salían de mi vista, cuando ya no los vi me pare y fui a por mi caballo. Me acerque lentamente a el y le acaricie la crin para que recuperase la confianza y se levantara. Cuando ya le tuve en condiciones me monte en el y le hice correr hasta alcanzar el ritmo de mis tropas, cuando estuve a la altura de mi hermano, volteo a verme sorprendido pero fue bajando la cabeza y volteo a otro lado

Maldeci en voz baja mientras seguíamos nuestro camino, que aun nos quedaba para rato

Ala mañana siguiente pudimos llegar al vaticano. Nuestra primer impresión cuando llegamos fue que se tratase de una emboscada, había un silencio que te ponía los pelos de punta, todos estábamos alertas, así que fuimos avanzando poco a poco. Voltee a ver a Feliciano 1 momento y estaba temblando de miedo, apunto de llorar. Las batallas nunca fueron lo suyo y siempre era de los que mas las sufría junto a mi

Paso 1 buen de rato hasta que pudimos entrar bien sin temor a una emboscada. De repente todos empezaron a gritar eufóricos y a festejar, yo simplemente me aleje de ahí y fui entrando poco a poco con mi caballo, apreciando todas las pinturas y el arte a mi alrededor. Feliciano era 1 mente maestra, debía reconocerlo, en lo que era arte y gastronomía el era de lo mejor. Me baje de mi caballo y comencé a caminar hasta quedar en el centro de aquel amplio salón en el cual el viento se colaba y hacia que mi cabello y mi ropa se meciesen suavemente con el

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por aquel lugar lleno de los sentimientos de mi hermano, así es, el arte refleja los sentimientos de la gente, estos eran los sentimientos y emociones de Feliciano, se sentía la pasión, la alegría, la tristeza, la amargura y todos los sentimientos que podía tener el

Comencé a sentir unas pisadas detrás mió, era la presencia de Feliciano, voltee la cabeza para verle, el caminaba mientras miraba de nuevo su hogar. Cuando llego alado mió tomo mi mano y me miro con dulzura y felicidad-Bienvenido a casa hermano mayor- susurro a lado mió con una sonrisa. En ese momento deje caer mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Feliciano disfrutando de su calor, su compañía, y su aroma-Roman…

-Cállate maldición- le dije mientras cerraba los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo y se le ocurría romper el silencio. Feliciano comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza mientras suspiraba. Nos pasamos un buen rato así, nomás disfrutando la compañía del otro. Yo sintiendo a mi hermano a mi lado. Yo nunca seré lo que es Feliciano, nunca seré, ni nunca lo fui, mientras que el puede expresar libremente sus sentimientos y pensamientos sin temor a lo que digan los demás, yo siempre me quedo callado y llevo la contraria aun en las cosas que me favorezcan, soy 1 persona cerrada que necesita estar solo, por que siempre temo dar mas de lo que puedo recibir, siempre trato mal a todo el mundo mientras que Feliciano es amable

Feliciano era querido por nuestro querido abuelo Roma mientras que yo era ignorado, nunca aprendía las cosas que abuelo Roma me enseñaba, como dibujar, o crear arte, o cocinar, siempre todo lo arruinaba y me rendía con facilidad, sabiendo que alguien cuidaría de mi y podría vivir aprovechando eso. Feliciano fue el que tuvo mas suerte de los 2

-Sabes Lovino…-abrí uno de mis ojos para mirarle, tenia la cabeza baja, la mirada triste, decaída, oscurecida, y seria, con ganas de llorar. Hizo 1 larga pausa tras de esto antes de que pudiera contestarle el comenzó a hablar- El hermanito de Gilbert se parece mucho a Sacro Imperio Rom-

Mis ojos se fueron abriendo a medida que iba diciendo Sacro Imperio, y procedí a abrazarle con fuerza estrechándole a mi cuerpo, no dejándole ir, no dejándole pensar en el, dejo de decir Romano cuando le abrase con fuerza, sin dejarle ir, sentí que se estremecía de la sorpresa. Iba a decir mi nombre pero no le deje y empecé a hablar yo-No lo digas! Ni se te ocurra decirlo! Ni se te ocurra pensarlo siquiera! El quedo en tu pasado! Yo soy ahora mismo tu presente! El único en quien debes pensar! No dejare que alguien mas ocupe tu corazón!- le grite mientras comenzaba a llorar con furia en su cuello

Feliciano se quedo unos momentos en silencio antes de volverme a abrazar. Feliciano me pertenecía, yo únicamente soy el que debe ocupar su corazón ahora, esa persona es parte de su pasado, y yo soy su presente, presente que no va a permitirle pensar en otra persona que no sea yo

-Lo siento hermano- dijiste antes de besarme la frente

_**Ace dias q no publico nada DX y ps era x q no m llegaba la inspiración no encontraba x ningun lado doujinshis itacets para inspirarme! M tube q ispirar en los d risorgimento yo para inspirarme necesito imágenes doushinjis o videos con referencias históricas ya lo dije el hetalia ramdom no m va para escribir xD en hetalia m va mas el drama histórico **_

_**Se mantienen en pie la promesa d los otros q prometi en otro solo djadme ispirarme XD**_

_**La chica q m pide q cambie el 1 x un D: sorry pro es la costumbre! Casi siempre escribo asi! Intento cambiarlo x ti xD ojala q funcione**_

_**Si ay cambios d pov sorry xD**_


End file.
